ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
SING LOUDER! (Sequel Film)
SING LOUDER! is the sequel to SING! and comes out in theaters December 25, 2020. Plot 2 years after the events of SING! The members of the original singing competition must unite when The old idol of Buster Moon decides to take over the Moon Theater. Cast Returning *Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon, a koala *Reese Witherspoon as Rosita, a domestic pig *Taron Egerton as Johnny, a gorilla *Scarlett Johansson as Ash, a crested porcupine *John C. Reilly as Eddie Noodleman, a sheep *Tori Kelly as Meena, a elephant *Seth MacFarlane as Mike, a mouse *Nick Kroll as Gunter, a pig *Garth Jennings as Ms. Crawly, a iguana *Beck Bennett as Lance, a crested porcupine *Jennifer Saunders as Nana Noodleman, a sheep *Tara Charendoff as Becky, a crested porcupine *Nick Offerman as Norman, a domestic pig *Peter Serafinowicz as Big Daddy, a gorilla *Leslie Jones as Meena's Mother, a elephant *Jay Pharoah as Meena's Grandfather, a elephant *Lorraine Newman as Meena's Grandmother, a elephant *Norah Jones as Diana, a mouse New *Lea Michele as Angela Ferson, The movie's main antagonist and Buster Moon's idol, a cat *Selena Gomez as Melody, Love interest of Buster Moon, a koala *Zac Efron as Henry, Boyfriend of Meena, and the partner of Angela that turns good at the end, a elephant *Phyllis Smith as Betty, Love interest of Gunter, a pig *Gwen Stefani as Debbie, Best friend of Meena, a elephant *Gary DeLisle as Tabitha, Love interest of Johnny, a gorilla *Diane Lane as Sharon, Mother of Ash, a crested porcupine *Josh Brolin as Darwin, Father of Ash, a crested porcupine *Mindy Kailing as Katie, Sister of Ash, a crested porcupine *Steve Zahn as Barry, Father of Lance, a crested porcupine *Tina Fey as Tilly, Mother of Lance, a crested porcupine *Jeffrey Tambor as Jerry, Father of Becky, a crested porcupine *Mary Steenburgen as Leslie, Mother of Becky, a crested porcupine *JK Simmons as Henry's Father, an Indian elephant *Molly Shannon as Henry's Mother, an Indian elephant Songs *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - (Tara Charendoff) - sung by Becky - Version of Cyndi Lauper *Footloose - (Nick Kroll) - sung by Gunter - Version of Kenny Loggins *What a Feeling - (Tori Kelly) - sung by Meena - Version of Irene Cara *Only You (And You Alone) - (Seth MacFarlane) - sung by Mike - Version of The Platters *Our Lips Are Sealed - (Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Ash - Version of The Go-Go's *A Groovy Kind of Love - (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny - Version of Phil Collins *Let's Hear It for the Boy - (Tori Kelly) - sung by Meena - Version of Deniece Williams *The Great Pretender - (Seth MacFarlane) - sung by Mike - Version of The Platters *Holding Out for a Hero - (Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Ash - Version of Bonnie Tyler *Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go - (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny - Version of Wham! *Saving All My Love for You - (Tori Kelly) - sung by Meena - Version of Whitney Houston *My Prayer - (Seth MacFarlane) - sung by Mike - Version of The Platters *Edge of Seventeen - (Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Ash - Version of Stevie Nicks *Careless Whisper - (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny - Version of George Michael *How Will I Know - (Tori Kelly) - sung by Meena - Version of Whitney Houston *Twilight Time - (Seth MacFarlane) - sung by Mike - Version of The Platters *Hit Me with Your Best Shot - (Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Ash - Version of Pat Benatar *What a Fool Believes - (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny - Version of The Doobie Brothers *Greatest Love of All - (Tori Kelly) - sung by Meena - Version of Whitney Houston *Smoke Gets in Your Eyes - (Seth MacFarlane) - sung by Mike - Version of The Platters *Shadows of the Night - (Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Ash - Version of Pat Benatar *Every Breath You Take - (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny - Version of The Police *I Wanna Dance with Somebody - (Tori Kelly) - sung by Meena - Version of Whitney Houston *Diana - (Seth MacFarlane) - sung by Mike - Version of Paul Anka *We Got the Beat - (Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Ash - Version of The Go-Go's *Another Day in Paradise - (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny - Version of Phil Collins *So Emotional - (Tori Kelly) - sung by Meena - Version of Whitney Houston *Lonely Boy - (Seth MacFarlane) - sung by Mike - Version of Paul Anka *Magic - (Reese Witherspoon) - sung by Rosita - Version of Olivia Newton-John *Jump - (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny - Version of Van Halen *Love Is a Battlefield - (Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Ash - Version of Pat Benatar *American Pie - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Don McLean *The Way We Were - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Version of Barbra Streisand *(You're) Having My Baby - (Matthew McConaughey ft. Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Paul Anka ft. Odia Coates *Suddenly - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody & Buster Moon - Version of Olivia Newton-John & Cliff Richard *Eye of the Tiger - (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny - Version of Survivor *One Moment in Time - (Tori Kelly) - sung by Meena - Version of Whitney Houston *Put Your Head on My Shoulder - (Seth MacFarlane) - sung by Mike - Version of Paul Anka *We Belong - (Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Ash - Version of Pat Benatar *Urgent - (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny - Version of Foreigner *Never Gonna Give You Up - (Nick Kroll) - sung by Gunter - Version of Rick Astley *Juke Box Hero - (Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Ash - Version of Foreigner *No More Tears (Enough is Enough) - (Gwen Stefani & Tori Kelly) - sung by Debbie & Meena - Version of Barbra Streisand & Donna Summer *Easy Lover - (Taron Egerton & Nick Kroll) - sung by Johnny & Gunter - Version of Philip Bailey & Phil Collins *Tell Him - (Reese Witherspoon & Selena Gomez) - sung by Rosita & Melody - Version of Barbra Streisand & Celine Dion *Make No Mistake, She's Mine - (Seth MacFarlane & Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Mike & Buster Moon - Version of Kenny Rogers & Ronnie Milsap *Stop Draggin' My Heart Around - (Scarlett Johansson ft. Beck Bennett) - sung by Ash & Lance - Version of Stevie Nicks & Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers *We Built This City - (Beck Bennett ft. Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Lance & Ash - Version of Starship *I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me) - (Phyllis Smith & Nick Kroll) - sung by Betty & Gunter - Version of Aretha Franklin & George Michael *On My Own - (Tori Kelly & Taron Egerton) - sung by Meena & Johnny - Version of Patti LaBelle & Michael McDonald *Where Is the Love - (Tori Kelly & Zac Efron) - sung by Meena & Henry - Version of Roberta Flack & Donny Hathaway *The Closer I Get to You - (Tori Kelly & Zac Efron) - sung by Meena & Henry - Version of Roberta Flack & Donny Hathaway *Too Much, Too Little, Too Late - (Zac Efron & Tori Kelly) - sung by Henry & Meena - Version of Johnny Mathis & Deniece Williams *Always - (Zac Efron & Tori Kelly) - sung by Henry & Meena - Version of Atlantic Starr *Living on a Prayer - (Nick Kroll & Taron Egerton) - sung by Gunter & Johnny - Version of Bon Jovi *Don't Dream It's Over - (Lea Michele) - sung by Angela - Version of Crowded House *She Believes in Me - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Kenny Rogers *Evergreen - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Version of Barbra Streisand *Lady - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Kenny Rogers *Woman in Love - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Version of Barbra Streisand *Somewhere Out There - (Selena Gomez & Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Melody & Buster Moon - Version of Linda Ronstadt & James Ingram *Till I Loved You - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Don Johnson & Barbra Streisand *I Finally Found Someone - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Bryan Adams & Barbra Streisand *You Don't Bring Me Flowers - (Selena Gomez & Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Melody & Buster Moon - Version of Barbra Streisand & Neil Diamond The Grand Finale *Dream On - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Aerosmith *Let It Be - (Sing Cast) - sung by the Cast of Sing - Version of Ferry Aid *Tears Are Not Enough - (Sing Cast) - sung by the Cast of Sing - Version of Northern Lights *Voices That Care - (Sing Cast) - sung by the Cast of Sing - Version of Voices That Care Trivia *Gunter sings "Footloose" from the song is based on the movie of 1984 film Footloose. *Meena sings "What a Feeling" from the song is based on the movie of 1983 film Flashdance. *Meena sings "Let's Hear It for the Boy" from the song is based on the movie of 1984 Footloose. *Ash sings "Holding Out for a Hero" from the song is based on the movie of 1984 film Footloose. *Ash sings "Hit Me with Your Best Shot" from the song is based on the movie of 2012 film Rock of Ages. *Melody & Buster Moon sing "Suddenly" from the song is based on the movie of 1980 Olivia Newton-John's film Xanadu. *Melody & Buster Moon sing "Somewhere Out There" from the song is based on the movie of 1986 film An American Tail. *Buster Moon & Melody sing "I Finally Found Someone" from the song is based on the movie of 1996 film The Mirror Has Two Faces. Credits SING LOUDER!/Credits Script SING LOUDER!/Script Quotes SING LOUDER!/Quotes Variants Category:Sing Category:SING Category:Movies Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Musicals Category:Universal Pictures films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Computer-animated Category:Dramedy Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Singers Category:3D Category:3D animated films Category:Films Category:Animated Films